


What Money Can Buy

by reeses_pieces_7_up



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Chastity Device, DDLG, Diaper Sex, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hypnotism, Incontinence, Laxatives, Little Girl - Freeform, M/M, Mommy Dom, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pegging, Piss Enema, Suppository, Vibrator, Wetting, blanket consent, butt plug, cum slut, daddy dom, diaper couple, dildo, ex-stepsiblings, little boy - Freeform, messing, sissification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeses_pieces_7_up/pseuds/reeses_pieces_7_up
Summary: Luck hadn't exactly been on Macy's side, well...ever.Her dad had split before she was born, and she'd spent the first 18 years of her life living with her abusive mother. Then, after leaving home and never looking back, she found herself with a new problem: near-constant homelessness.She'd been living out of her car for over a year, but that car's days were numbered, and the inevitability of going from mostly homeless to completely homeless loomed in the back of her mind.So, when she gets the chance to live in a luxurious mansion—all expenses paid, while making $9,000 a month—she jumps at it.But this job comes with a catch, she's required to be a diapered, babied, used, demeaned, humiliated, and constantly available as a sex-slave to her new Mommy and Daddy and their wealthy clients.But the worst part was, she was totally into it.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

I'm an idiot.

I must be to be doing this. I was going to end up murdered or sold into sex trafficking or in a cult or something. That's all I could think when I pulled up to the extravagant gates of what I _assumed_ was a house—whatever it was, I couldn't see it from the gates. I checked the address.

Yep, this was the place.

You probably think I'm the world's biggest dumbass (we're in agreement on that), but at this point, I had nothing left to lose.

I'd been living out of my car for months, bouncing from low-paying job to low-paying job, my family wasn't going to miss me—and I certainly didn't miss them—my car wheezed and sputtered up the drive and I knew I was a week, maybe 2, away from it dying completely—a fix I would be unable to afford—at which point I would go from mostly homeless to completely homeless.

So, $9,000 a month sounded pretty good right now.

Yeah, that's right, $9,000 a month—food, board, health, vision, and dental included.

Maybe I don't seem like such a dumbass after all.

Except, I do. I _know_ I do, because an offer like that has more red flags than a bull-fighting competition.

But ya know, desperate times...

Also, I was fairly sure it wasn't a scam, simply based on the job description. It's definitely the kind of thing you'd _have_ to pay $9000 a month for people to do _willingly_ , but they were up front about it so that was probably a good sign...right?

My job, for the next year (that's how long I was planning to stay), would be to be diapered and treated like a baby 24/7.

Which yeah, most people would find this job too demeaning even _with_ all the perks, but, embarrassingly enough, I was also into it, so ya know...win win?

Man, I hoped this wasn't a cult.

Finally, the house came into view and I gasped. This place was _huge_. I mean I guess that makes sense, they can afford to pay someone over $100k per year to dress up as a baby they have to be pretty loaded, but _holy shit_.

The house itself was like a castle, tall and imposing and spanning extensively in both directions creating what I was sure were separate wings. It had kind of a modern Mediterranean vibe about it—white stucco, black framed windows, wrought iron gates, and a terra cotta tile roof. Surrounding the whole house were luscious grounds and water features—footbridges over ponds, benches, perfectly manicured flower beds, such a quaint setting; you'd never guess they were hiring me to shit myself on the regular.

Needless to say, it was _stunning_ and driving up in my rusted, 1983 Toyota Corolla, I couldn't remember a time I'd ever felt _more_ broke.

I parked where I had been told. I actually _had_ communicated with these people, though not on the phone. There had been a very long application process, including a background check (which had served to ease some of my fears about the legitimacy of this job) before I'd been given the address.

With a deep breath, I walked up to the front door, straightening my shirt.

What does one wear to a job interview of this nature? Quite frankly, I had no idea, but I'd always heard you've got to dress for the job you want. This is how I'd found myself in a pink t-shirt that rode up my midriff, a pair of overalls, and a pair of pink Converse with my hair pulled into pigtails. I felt like I looked _ridiculous_ , but, if I got this job I was going to look _more_ ridiculous, so I might as well own it.

I rang the bell, hearing the chimes echo through the house and a pang of anxiety coursed through me. I peeked through the sidelight, trying to see what I could make of the inside of the house. The glass was textured; I couldn't see anything.

 _Please_ don't be the kind of billionaire who wants to hunt me for sport.

A woman answered the door.

"Hi," she said cheerily and looked me over with approval, "You must be Marcella."

"Please, call me Macy," I said. I hadn't gone by Marcella since I'd moved out of my mom's house.

"Of course," she smiled, "It suits you better anyway. I'm Iliana. Please, allow me to give you the grand tour."

If I thought the house was incredible on the _outside_ that was nothing compared to the inside. We stepped into what I thought was a courtyard. I then realized it was enclosed with a massive greenhouse, so walking through the main hall was like walking through a botanical garden, complete with trees and a shallow pond full of koi.

"Woah," I grinned.

"I just made some cookies would you like some?" Iliana asked me.

Considering the only thing I had had to eat today was half a sleeve of saltines and a packet of ketchup, I agreed. She led me into the kitchen that was off the main hall but looked out into it. It felt like one of those crazy kitchens you see in those interior design magazines where the entire wall of the kitchen opens to the outside, except this was better because you didn't have to deal with mosquitoes.

The cookie was delicious; still warm, chocolate chip, and roughly the size of my face.

"If you end up joining us, you'll have unlimited access to the kitchen at all times. We're more than happy to stock any snacks you'd want and Peter—not sure where he is, but he's our chef—will make you anything you want. He's classically trained, but he'll still make you a grilled cheese if you ask him. There's also more of a 'concession' stand down in the game room that's also open to you, and it has more snack foods—nachos, pretzels, popcorn, soda, candy, whatever."

Turns out the "game room" was a combination of: a bowling alley, billiards and other table games, an arcade, a media room (read: small movie theater), with any movie and gaming console you can imagine, laser tag, trampoline room, and bumper cars. This looked like the kind of place you had to pay $10 to get in, not including food and games.

Then she showed me the playroom. I bet you're asking how it could get better, well the playroom was a two-story high playground with pirate ship, castle, treehouse, and rocket ship façades, a rock wall, ropes course, ball pit, zipline, and a basketball hoop. Also, in a little cave-like room beneath the structure, was what you would probably think of as a playroom—a wall of Legos and every toy you could possibly imagine.

In addition to all of that, there was also an indoor pool with a waterslide, a music room with every instrument, a library, a garden, and a craft room.

At this point "I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here" from the _Annie_ soundtrack was playing on repeat in my head.

"There are only a few places you aren't allowed to go and that's the bathroom and the office, unless of course William or I are with you, which we will be on occasion. And here's your room," she said and pushed open the door.

It was an adult-sized nursery. I'd been so caught-up in all the awesome stuff I almost forgot why I was here.

"Now at this point in the tour I usually ask that you let me put you in a diaper and outfit—just to get used to it. You can say no, but it really does help for us to kind of get a sense where you're at."

I hesitated, if I put this on it felt like there was no turning back, I mean yeah I knew I was allowed to quit at any time, but if I actually put this on it felt like I was _committed._ Did I want to be? Was this really how I wanted to spend the next year of my life.

Evidently I did, because I found myself walking to the changing table without even thinking about it. She took off my clothes and taped a thick diaper between my legs. It felt...better than I was expecting.

"Don't worry, if you decide to stay with us, we'll get rid of all the pesky hair from the neck down. Actually, it's kind of required. We have a laser specialist in house, and we'll get you set up with her after we finish the paperwork."

She put me in a poufy dress that didn't cover my diaper and some frilly socks and Mary Janes.

"You look so precious," she cooed, "Come on let's go finish up in the office."

I walked after her, my diaper crinkling as I did.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a seat in the office chair across from her.

"Alright so I'm going to go over the ground rules: so first, you are free to leave at any time. You're technically paid by the hour so your pay will be calculated for all the hours you're here, even if you leave here _now_ you'll get the pay you've earned for the last hour which is $12.50.

"That being said, let's move on. Obviously, you know you have to be diapered at all times; you will not be allowed any bathroom privileges. Bedtime is whenever we tell you, usually between 8 and midnight depending on what's going on that night. You're allowed to stay up as long as you want in your room, but you are not allowed to leave it. William and I—he's probably going to walk in here any minute—are to be henceforth referred to _only_ as Mommy and Daddy. Breaking any of those rules or being disrespectful will result in punishment—usually spankings. Is that clear so far?"

I nodded.

"Great! Moving on. You will likely be fully incontinent within a month, that's just how this process goes. If you decide to leave here and give us enough notice we can help potty train you back—potty training generally takes about 2 weeks. I'm just letting you know so this is something you can be aware of. Oh, hi honey—" she said as a man walked in, "Macy, this is my husband William who will be your Daddy if you decide to stay."

"She's cute," he smiled and sat at the other desk in the room.

I felt my stomach gurgle. Probably still hungry. I wondered if there were any more of those cookies.

"Okay where was I...Oh! If you're currently in a lease we can usually buy you out or take over the lease for the remainder of the time, not a big deal. You're free to move in immediately, or you can take time to collect your stuff and move in within the next week. Now as far as you car goes, obviously you won't be needing it while you're here, so you have two options, we can sell it for you and give you the money, or we can store it on the property in one of our garages, it's up to you.

"You're allowed to have any personal belongings you want, but most will have to stay in your room, especially phones and laptops. We don't allow you to take photos or videos. If you want to use a computer, we have some in the library.

"I already mentioned that we require hair removal from the neck down. We also require drug and STD testing, both of which are also fulfilled on site and will be done by the end of the day should you choose to stay.

"Now, the reason we do STD testing, and this is usually where we lose people is...there is a sexual element to this. In fact, that's a huge percentage of what actually goes on here. You will be required to have sex with William, myself, and the other baby here who you'll meet later, as well as our guests and clients. We're known for our parties and our 'babies' are the main attraction for that, they can also 'rent you' for a short period of one-on-one time. 

"Now, I know how this all sounds so let me put your mind a little at ease. We don't let anyone into this house without them also clearing an STD test. You can imagine that since we'd also be having sex with you, we have a very vested interest in keeping things clean. We will also put you on birth control if you are not currently on any because William—as well as the majority of the men—don't use condoms. All one-on-one sessions happen here in this house. I will also have you fill out a list of things you won't do. At no point will anyone ask you to do one of those things. If someone does let us know and it will be dealt with; we have a zero tolerance policy for that kind of thing. Now, all that being said, I do need a verbal 'yes' that you consent to this before we continue."

I'm not an idiot, I kind of suspected that there was a sexual side to this. But the idea of being pimped out to their friends was unexpected. On one hand, she covered anything I'd actually be concerned about sex-work wise: STD's, birth control, and consent to certain acts, which I, undoubtedly would not be granted if I turned to sex work in the real world (and it very well might come to that). I glanced at her and Daddy, they were both very attractive. Probably only about 10-15 years older than me because they both looked to be in their 30's.

But let's be perfectly real here, I would be signing up to be their sex-slave, their cumslut, and I'd be getting fucked by dozens of kinky billionaires every time they have a party. Could I live with that?

The fact that I felt myself get wet—dribbling a little into my diaper—at the mere thought, meant that I could.

"Yes. I consent," I said.

"Wonderful," she beamed, "I knew there was something special about you. Now, you will be required to do anything we ask you—baring, of course, your list of 'won't do's.' You will be at our beck and call to fulfill our needs whenever we want you. When you're with either of us, you will not be allowed to cum until we tell you. Disobedience will be punished with spankings. Are you currently on birth control?"

"Yes ma'am," I said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mommy," I corrected myself.

"Much better. What form of birth control are you on?"

"I have a copper IUD," I said. I react poorly to hormones so I needed a hormone-free option which means a copper IUD or condoms, and, after I caught one of my exes trying to "stealth" me, I decided I wasn't going to depend on a guy for my birth control. It had cost me an entire month's worth of paychecks though, but I haven't regretted that decision yet.

"Excellent, that's what we usually try to get the girls on, it just causes the fewest issues."

She handed me some forms. One to state my move-in date (today), one to state what I would be doing with my car and/or apartment (they could sell the damn thing), one to address my list of 'will not do's,' and a last one for my direct deposit and tax information. My stomach rumbled again, this time creating an uncomfortable pressure. Probably just gas, not a big deal, but it was wildly uncomfortable.

Just as I stood up to lean over the desk and hand her the forms back something in my exploded and suddenly I was filling my diaper with hot liquidy poop, unable to stop myself.

"Uh oh," Mommy cooed, "Did our little Princess make a stinky mess in her diaper. Don't worry baby girl, that's what they're for. The first poop is always the hardest for our babies which is why the cookie you had earlier was full of laxatives."

"Can I change her, Darling?" Daddy asked.

"Of course, my love," she smiled, "And I'll send up Vicky and Luisa for her tests and hair removal."

Daddy picked me up effortlessly, holding me on his hip and smushing around all the poop. I didn't want to admit that it felt good, but heat pooled in the pit of my stomach.

"You think you'll be happy here?" Daddy asked.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good, we want you to be happy. Anything you want or need let us know. We've had babies ask for everything from tattoos to breast implants to telescopes to paying off their student loan debt—now that last one kind of requires you to have been with us a little longer, but once you're settled in here we have no problem helping you out."

I nodded, "How many babies are here?"

"Only one other one. We tend to only keep you in pairs most of the time, it makes sure you get the maximum amount of attention. You'll meet him later."

He opened the bedroom door and laid me down on the changing table, untaping my messy diaper.

I couldn't help but feel exposed and embarrassed, my face growing warm.

"Don't worry Princess," he said gently, "I love cleaning up messy babies."

He wiped me down with a warm towelette and stripped me out of my dress until I was sitting naked on the table.

His eyes roamed over my body in approval.

"So, now we're going to send in our ladies for your tests and your first round of hair removal, so I'll be back when they're done. Don't leave this room until I've put you in a fresh diaper, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl," he kissed the top of my head and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

When my hair removal and tests were finished, Daddy came back in, putting me in a new dress and taping me up in not one, but _three_ thick diapers—so thick I could barely walk and I couldn't close my legs at all.

"I like my babies thickly padded," he grinned, "Now, we'll start your incontinence training tonight but until then, whenever you feel the urge just use your diapers, okay?"

"Yes Daddy," I said.

"You're so obedient. I like that in a little girl," he said picking me up, "Now let's go see if we can't find your brother, okay?"

We found him in the playroom, building something out of Legos and sitting in an absolutely _filthy_ diaper. I could smell it from 10 feet away.

"Liam," Daddy got his attention and Liam turned around, "This is Macy, your new sister."

My heart dropped. I _knew_ him. That was my ex-stepbrother Liam. His dad had been married to my mom for just over a year—husband number four if I'm not mistaken (I'd long since given up on trying to keep track). Liam hadn't even spent that much time with us because he usually lived with his mom, but I remembered him well. I'd actually had a huge crush on him when we were younger. His eyes widened when he recognized me.

"Do you two know each other?"

"A little," Liam admitted.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, Daddy," we said in unison.

"Okay," he said, setting me on the floor, "Have fun you two."

"Hey," I blushed. Not exactly how I intended to see him again.

"Hey," he replied, "How've you been?"

"I think we both know if things were good, I wouldn't have agreed to be a diapered sex-slave."

Liam chuckled, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

I was sure he did too. His dad was just as abusive to him as my mom was to me. As teenagers we'd steal some beer and cigarettes and hang out in the woods, commiserating about our shitty parents.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"A couple days."

"What's it been like?"

"I...wasn't expecting to like it as much as I do..." he admitted.

"Trust me, no judgement here."

He nodded and looked at my pristine stack of diapers, "You used your diaper yet?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mace," he said. He was the one who had first started calling me Macy, which had gotten shortened to Mace almost immediately, "If you can't handle that question you won't survive here. Trust me."

"They gave me laxatives so yes," I told him.

"But have you used it willingly?"

"No."

"Do you have to go now?"

"A little."

"Then go," he told me.

I took a deep breath and released my bladder letting my hot piss flood my diaper. The sodden padding felt heavenly against my clit.

Suddenly Liam was on top of me.

"What're you doing?" I asked him.

"Sorry," he blinked in confusion, "You'll find out soon enough that they condition you to find that insanely attractive; they pretty much keep us horny all day."

As he got off of me, his erection through his diapers ground my diapers into my clit and I let out a gasp at the stimulation.

He looked at me and did it again.

I moaned. Wow that felt good. Now he was grinding against me rocking his disgusting diaper into mine, both of us whimpering with pleasure. He came into his diaper first, but kept rubbing against me until I followed after him.

My diaper felt wetter than it did a minute ago wetter; I think I squirted, but I couldn't tell the difference between that and pee. I could see how easy it was going to be to condition me to associate using my diaper with pleasure.

A little clarity came back to me at the realization that I had just gotten off in a wet diaper with my ex-stepbrother. This was so wrong, but it felt _amazing_.

"I think you're going to fit in just fine here," he grinned.

"Have you been to one of those parties yet?" I asked him.

"Not yet," he said, climbing off of me, "But I have been 'rented out.'"

"How'd that go?"

He shrugged, "Basically how you'd expect. This billionaire fucked me for about five minutes, came in my ass, made me call him Daddy and clean his cock and then left. Honestly...with how much you have sex with Mommy and Daddy, you get pretty desensitized to it—actually that's not the right word, you get _hyper_ -sensitized to it. You're trained to want everyone to fuck you and to crave their cum—it's just not a big deal after like the first day because you do it so often."

"Noted," I nodded, "So how many times a day to you have sex?"

"Sex only a couple, but I pretty much cum every time I use my diaper and since I'm already incontinent, that's a lot. Usually like every hour, maybe every two, only time it doesn't happen is when I'm sleeping and even still I sometimes wake up hard in a wet or messy diaper."

"How often do they change us?" I asked. He'd certainly been in that diaper for a while.

"As often as they want," he said, "Usually before meals and before bed but sometimes they let it go longer. You...get used to it, actually it's strangely comforting."

I could understand that.

"So, what brought you here?" I asked.

"I'd been looking into jobs several hours away from my dad for a while and I was planning to run away when I got one nailed down. But my dad had been stealing pretty much all the money I got since...forever. No matter where I hid it he always found it and then he'd punish me for hiding it. So I knew I'd never be able to save enough to get a place, and food, and furniture, and transportation while I was living with him and I couldn't stop living with him until I had all that stuff and I just felt kind of stuck. So when I saw this...I knew I'd only have to save enough to get transportation here and that was small enough I figured I could do it, plus it was four hours away so my dad wouldn't be able to find me. And I know it probably sounds crazy since we're essentially specialized prostitutes, but...this is a hell of an improvement over being with my dad."

"Yeah, same, kinda. I moved out when I was eighteen and I've been practically homeless ever since. I've worked about a dozen jobs, but they never stuck, and they never paid well enough for me to find a decent place to live so I've been living out of my car. My car—quite frankly, I'm lucky it's lasted this long—but I know it's gonna die soon, and then I won't even have a place to live so...I figured there were worse things I could be doing and if I had to live on the street I might've eventually had to do them anyway. At least this way I know everything's taken care of."

"Yeah," he sighed, "Definitely not where I thought I'd end up. But it's okay. The food's great, I have a roof over my head, I can do pretty much whatever I want all day, no stress or worries, and...it's weird but I feel more loved here than I ever did at home. Because a lot of the time—when they're not having sex with us—they're holding us or cuddling us or feeding us or bathing us or reading a bedtime story and I haven't had any of that since my mom died," he said, "I don't know, maybe that's the conditioning or the Stockholm syndrome talking. But, regardless, I think it'll be even better now that you're here."

I smiled at him just as Daddy announced that dinner was ready, picking us both up, one on each hip, and carrying us to the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

Daddy changed Liam's diaper and sat him in a highchair, but me he held on his lap.

"You passed all your tests," Daddy whispered in my ear rubbing my wet diapers, then without warning he pushed aside the bulk between my legs and nudged his cock inside me. I stifled a gasp. I knew that's why we were here, but I wasn't expecting it to be so sudden.

I've always been a pretty sexual person. I'd had about ten different sexual partners since I was 14 (I'm currently 22) and I'd done some pretty kinky stuff with some of them, so I couldn't deny that I enjoyed the way he felt inside of me and part of me loved the way he hadn't asked for permission; he just took what was _his_. 

Daddy bounced me on his knee a little bobbing me up and down on his cock. Anyone who didn't know what was going on probably wouldn't realize that he was fucking me at the dinner table. Mommy and Liam knew, of course, but they carried on as if they didn't.

"You're so wet," Daddy whispered, rubbing my clit through my diapers, "You want to be Daddy's little cumslut, don't you? You want me to fill you up."

I nodded, "Please, Daddy."

His cock erupted inside of me, thick ropes of his cum pounding into my walls, his length pulsing as he poured inside of me, filling me up.

"You picked a good one Ils," he said to Mommy, "Begging me to cum inside her on the first day, I don't think that's ever happened before."

He reached a hand inside my soggy diaper and rubbed my clit between his thumb and index finger, whispering in my ear again, "You were such a good girl, and I reward good girls. Cum for me, Princess."

At only took a few more passes of his fingers over my clit before the coil of arousal in me came undone. The orgasm rocked through my body, the shudder of pleasure like a jolt of electricity.

"That's a good girl," Daddy said and pulled his hand from my diaper wrapping both arms around me in a firm and comforting way, kissing my cheek from behind. I relaxed into his embrace.

"300 applications and hers stood out the most," Mommy answered him, smiling knowingly at me.

"Ils, you're leaking," Daddy noticed, and Mommy looked down at the two spots that had formed on her nipples.

She sighed, "Okay, give them to me."

Daddy sat Liam and I on her lap so that we were each straddling one of her legs. Mommy undid her shirt and removed her bra and guided one of her tits to each of our mouths. Liam readily took her nipple into his mouth and nursed with a ferocity. I followed suit, my mouth closing on her hard teat and sucking, her sweet milk filling my mouth instantly. Mommy ran her hands though out hair and down our backs.

I could understand what Liam had said earlier; this felt like a comforting gesture—like a real mommy might do for her toddler—and so had the way Daddy had held me in his arms. I hadn't realized how much I had been craving physical touch and affection until this moment.

"That's my good babies," she said, "You both make Mommy feel so good."

When I felt the urge to wet myself again, I let it go. Filling my diaper and sucking on Mommy's breasts, I could almost feel myself regress a little. Mommy, who had felt the warmth of my piss spread through my diaper pressed against her leg, smiled.

"Good girl," she told me. I guess I must also be deprived of affirmation, because I felt myself buoyed at her praise.

When we'd finished, Mommy sat us down in our highchairs and she and Daddy fed us the rest of our food—her breastmilk would not be enough to sustain us.

The food was delicious, gourmet, but cut into tiny pieces and fed to me on a fork with a thick plastic handle. They kept us well-fed and constantly plied with liquids; every time my bottle was empty, it'd be refilled instantly and I was expected to drink it.

It wasn't long after dinner before we were sent to bed. Mommy carried me up to my room.

"You know we can customize this room however you want," Mommy told me as she took off my dress and laid me down to change my diaper, "We want this to be _your_ space. You won't always be sleeping in here, sometimes you'll be sleeping with Daddy and me, sometimes you'll be sharing a crib with Liam, but we wanted to give you a space where you could go for some alone time if you needed it which is why we allow personal belongings in here," she wiped me down with a towelette. As far as personal belongings went, I had my phone, my tablet, a necklace my grandma had given me, and a very well-loved stuffed animal, everything else had gone to the dump with my car, "Also we lock these rooms during our events just so you can feel secure."

Then, to my surprise she pushed something small in my butt and followed it with a much larger dildo—she had, at least, coated it in lube before she'd pushed it inside of me. Then, a second dildo went inside my vagina, and she affixed a stimulation toy over my clit, before taping me into a massive stack of diapers and a pair of plastic pants and a cute onesie overtop. Then she put a pacifier gag in my mouth, a blindfold over my eyes, and placed me in the crib, securing each of my limbs to one of the corners.

"This is what we call 'incontinence training,'" she told me and placed a pair of headphones over my ears.

At what I assume was the click of a button, all three of the toys turned on—the one on my clit sucking hard, the one in my pussy thrusting into me, and the one in my ass vibrating, the stimulation was intense.

I felt the door close more than I heard it, as a droning hypnotic message had begun in the headphones. 

With a combination or horror and arousal, I realized that I was likely going to be like this for the rest of the night; helplessly forced to use my diaper, and to gain pleasure from it. The first, of what I was sure would be _many_ orgasms, was already mounting.


	5. Chapter 5

"You are a little baby. You feel yourself begin to relax and open your mind. Allow yourself to enjoy the way you feel right now. All your stress and worries are falling away. You feel freer as a baby than you ever did as a grownup. You want to allow yourself to play and have fun and suck on your pacifier like the little baby you are. All your big girl problems are behind you. You feel safe and secure. Your only concern is using your diaper and pleasing your new Mommy and Daddy.

From now on when you feel the urge to go potty, you will helplessly wet and mess your diaper. You feel your warm pee filling your diaper, this brings you pleasure and arousal. When you push a hot, stinky, load of poop into your diaper, this brings you pleasure and arousal. You enjoy being in a dirty diaper. A dirty diaper makes you feel little, safe, and comforted. The more you use your diaper, the better you feel. Mommy and Daddy want you to use your diaper. You want Mommy and Daddy to be proud of you. The more you use your diaper, the more Mommy and Daddy will love you. You crave their love and affection.

You want to please Mommy and Daddy. You want to obey Mommy and Daddy. You want to be used by Mommy and Daddy. You receive pleasure when Daddy cums inside you. You cannot cum before Mommy and Daddy no matter how hard you try. Sex with Mommy and Daddy is fun. You are very special to Mommy and Daddy and they want to show you off. They want to share you with others because they are proud of you. You want to make them proud. 

You get shy and feel more babyish around strangers. A stranger is anyone you haven't already met. No matter how many times you've met someone from this point forward, they will be a stranger to you. When strangers are around, the only words you can use are 'no,' 'yes,' 'Daddy,' 'Mommy,' 'poopie,' 'peepee,' 'mine,' 'want,' 'big,' and 'cummies.' Around strangers you will only be able to crawl, your legs will feel as if they cannot hold your weight and you will fall if you try to walk. You will crave the attention of strangers and receive pleasure whenever someone cums inside you. Around strangers, you will giggle or squeal with pleasure when you orgasm or use your diaper.

You will have a constant desire to be full of cum. You will never have enough cum inside you. You crave Daddy's cum the most. You also crave Mommy's milk and the taste of her pussy. You want Mommy to let you taste her.

You like it when people use your diaper as their own personal toilet. You feel the same arousal when someone else wets your diaper as when you do it yourself. You desire most for your diaper to be full of poop and pee, and for your body to be full of cum. Seeing someone else use their diaper is incredibly arousing.

You are a little baby—"

This was the hypnosis message that repeated all night long.

After the first loop I decided to truly open my mind and let myself experience this. That's why I was here, right?

Meanwhile, I was at the mercy of all the toys inside me. Additionally, the little thing Mommy had put in my butt before the dildo, had been a suppository, so it didn't take long before I was squirting poop around the buzzing dildo, sputtering it into my diaper.

I'd lost track of how many times I'd orgasmed, and I had entirely lost the ability to differentiate between squirting and releasing my bladder. All I knew was that the filthier and more disgusting my diaper got, the more intense my orgasms became.

I was exhausted. Completely spent, but I couldn't stop it. It wouldn't be over until someone turned it off it or the toys ran out of batteries, which they never did. I didn't know what time it was. I wasn't even able to discern if it was daylight with the blindfold on, but the night felt endless; I'd cum and not even have a second to recuperate before I felt the arousal building once more, and I strained against the restraints that held my hands and feet.

When all the toys finally turned off at once and my whole body breathed a sigh of relief. Still, Mommy and Daddy didn't come and get me immediately, leaving me to lay there in my filth. I felt a dribble of pee trickle out of me of its own accord. All of my muscles down there were so weakened, I wouldn't have been able to hold it if I'd wanted to.

But I guess that's why they call it incontinence training. There was something about not being in control of my own body that made me aroused. Again. Despite hours upon hours of constant arousal, that little dribble of pee had gotten me charged up again. 

Liam was right, once I was fully incontinent, I was going to be horny all the time.

The thought was tantalizing. I'd always enjoyed when my partners took complete control of me, telling me what I was going to do to them, and not allowing me release until I begged for it. But this was a whole new level. I was allowing myself to completely submit to Mommy and Daddy. I was giving up control of my bowels, I would be told when to eat, what to eat, what to wear, when to sleep, when to have sex, when to cum, when I would be bathed.

It might sound odd, but the idea was rather freeing. I didn't have to worry about _anything_. Everything was to be decided for me, which left me able to just focus on my pleasure and enjoyment.

Finally, the door opened and someone—felt like Daddy—undid the restraints and lifted me out of bed onto the changing table. He removed the earphones, blindfold, and gag and I squinted at the morning sunlight.

"Good morning, my Princess," he said, "Did you have a nice night?"

Was I insanely satisfied? Yes. But was I also sore and exhausted? Also yes. But, I supposed, any good night ended in me feeling sore and exhausted.

"Yes, Daddy," I said.

"You were so good, look at how full your diaper is. I'm so proud of you," Daddy said and the hypnosis must've worked better than I thought because I was instantly elated at hearing Daddy was proud of me, I _wanted_ to make him proud. I wanted to please him.

Daddy changed me, taping me into some fresh diapers and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that I was no longer in my filthy diaper, yet another effect of the hypnosis. He put me in a cute outfit and carried me down to breakfast.

"Hello baby girl," Mommy smiled, "How was your night? Did you have fun?"

"Yes, Mommy," I told her.

"Good, I knew you could handle it," she smiled, "And you're just in time for breakfast."

She undid her shirt and put Liam and I on her lap. I took her nipple into my mouth the way I had yesterday, but suddenly her milk was practically intoxicating, I wanted _more._ I sucked harder, filling my mouth with as much as I possibly could.

"And I thought _he_ took the hypnosis fast. This is a new record," Mommy said with approval, "I think this is the best pair we've ever had."

"I know," Daddy agreed.

When we'd finished, I felt like I still hadn't had enough, but I allowed Daddy to lift me into my highchair and feed me my breakfast.

When breakfast was over, Mommy and Daddy let us go play, promising to call for us when they wanted us.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam and I waddled off to the playroom.

"So, how'd your first night of incontinence training go?" Liam asked while we were sitting up in the tower of the playground. It opened to a skylight with a telescope and the floor was littered with pillows and stuffed animals. Right now Liam was trying to set up a Nintendo Switch so that we could play Mario Kart.

Weirdly enough something about this reminded me of when we used to go hang out in the woods, just getting to sit and talk with him like this.

" _First?"_ I asked. They're going to do it _again?_ Of course they were, I wasn't incontinent yet.

"Yeah they did it to me a couple times. Then again, they said you took to the hypnosis better than I did," he shrugged, "I lost bladder continence after like the second time, but it still took a few days to be able to poop unconsciously."

Just then I noticed that his diaper swelled and sagged a little and had become a dingy shade of pale yellow. He was wetting his diaper right _now!_ I don't think he even noticed, but his cock tented in his diaper.

Watching him use his diaper was making me incredibly horny. He rubbed his cock absentmindedly. I think jacking off in his diaper had become second nature at this point because he barely had to focus on it at all as he stroked himself, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Liam," I said and crawled towards him.

"Hmm?" he asked, not paying attention until I touched his cock. He stilled, looking up at me, the game completely forgotten. I rubbed his cock through his diaper and used my other hand to touch myself. Then I pushed my diapers aside at the crotch, just as Daddy had done at dinner, and indicated that I wanted Liam to fuck me.

Liam pulled his cock out of his diaper and it sprang up, then he leaned over me and drove it into my pussy.

"Mmm," I moaned. The combination of his cock inside me and the way our diapers rubbed against each other as he thrust into me was so good. My hands clawed at his back bringing him closer into me, deeper into me. I kissed him, only breaking the kiss to whisper a desperate, " _Harder_."

Liam plunged into to me harder and faster pushing himself in as deep as our thick padding would allow. Each snap of his hips and his diaper against mine was so mind-numbingly pleasurable. I was wound so tightly with desire and still so sensitive from the night I had had, that the arousal that bubbled inside of me was threatening to spill over any second.

"Don't stop. Fill me. _Please_ ," I whimpered, I wanted his cum. I wanted to be full of his cum, "I need it."

With a grunt, he emptied his load inside of me, which was all I needed to push me over the edge, my whole body contracted before releasing in a fit of spasms, a sharp cry ripping itself from my lips, my pussy milking Liam's cock into to me, draining every last drop of him. 

When he pulled out we collapsed beside each other, both panting and glistening with a light sheen of sweat.

"What the hell was _that_?" Liam asked, "I mean not that I'm complaining but—"

"You're the one who said seeing someone else use their diaper is incredibly arousing."

"Oh," he said and looked down, "I hadn't even realized I wet myself."

I longed for that incontinence.

Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but suddenly I felt heat pool in my diaper. I sat up and sure enough I was wetting myself without trying, floodingmy diaper like a baby. Naturally I was aroused _again._

Liam—though he watched me, his eyes darkening with lust as the growing yellow stain spread through my diaper—would not be able to fuck me right now. Hypnosis can do many things but I'm fairly certain it can't alter the biological refractory period in men—so I was just going to have to take care of it myself.

Or so I thought, until he untaped my diaper and started to finger me, his thumb rolling circles on my clit and two of his fingers dipping inside me.

"Oh!" I gasped when he curled his fingers inside me, slowly dragging them out. Then, taking me even more by surprise, he leaned down, pressing his face into my piss-soaked pussy and licked me, tracing an agonizingly slow line with his tongue, "Ah! Mmm."

He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, pushing it as deeply inside of me as it could go, his thumb still rolling circles on my clit.

I twitched, bucking against his face, my back arching. Then he pulled his tongue out of me with a delicious slurp before plunging his fingers into to me again. Now his mouth focused attention on my clit.

With the tip of his tongue he lightly teased it, rolling it back and forth.

" _Fuck_ , Liam," I whimpered.

Moving in for the kill, he closed his mouth over my clit and sucked _hard_ and with a hard, deep, plunge of his fingers I came, squirting all over his face in the process.

He looked at me, clear liquid dripping off his jaw and eyelashes, and, after a few seconds of stunned silence, we both burst out laughing.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Don't apologize, that was hot" he told me and used his t-shirt to wipe his face before taping back up my diaper.

It wasn't even 10 o'clock yet and I'd already cum twice and we hadn't even been summoned by Mommy or Daddy yet. Was this going to be my life, a constant state of alternating horniness and orgasmic release? 

Maybe. And quite frankly I couldn't be bothered to complain about that.

"Let's go do something fun," I said.

"Are you saying _this_ isn't fun?" he raised an eyebrow, teasingly.

"You know what I mean."

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

I didn't know exactly, but I wanted to _play._ I couldn't remember the last time I'd allowed myself to do that. I feel like adults get too much into our own heads and it's hard to enjoy just playing like a kid.

So if I was a kid, what would I want to do right now?

Trampolines?

"Trampolines," I decided, "Race ya!"


	7. Chapter 7

Just after lunch—a lunch neither Mommy nor Daddy attended so our soggy diapers went unchanged. Peter had sighed in resignation as we requested mac and cheese and chicken nuggets for our meal—Daddy paged us over the intercom, telling us to meet him in the office.

Liam and I shared a look and raced to meet Daddy, skidding to a stop in front of the office door.

"Come here, Princess," Daddy said first and I was happy to have his attention.

I walked over to him and he pulled my diaper down to my ankles and took off my dress, leaving me mostly naked.

"Liam, come here," Daddy ordered and Liam bounded over happily, also aglow in Daddy's attention. Daddy pulled Liam's diaper down too and made him stand behind me, "You're going to help me fuck your sister, she wants so badly to be full of cum, isn't that right Princess."

"Yes, Daddy," I said.

"Ooh, look at her," Daddy said, his fingers grazing the folds of my pussy and coming back with a line of slick arousal, "That's all I had to say to get her wet and needy. Are you a dirty little cumslut, princess?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"That's what I like to hear," Daddy said, unbuttoning his jeans and letting his cock spring to life in front of me. I wanted it. Daddy gave Liam a tube of lube, "Soon she'll be so used to having a cock in her ass you won't need the lube, but we won't want our little Princess to tear, now do we?"

Daddy gave Liam a nod and they both pushed into me at the same time, setting a rough pace as they thrust in and out. Daddy pushed us all back so Liam was up against the desk so Daddy could get the better leverage to really pound into my cunt, his thick, long, cock disappearing inside of me, only for him to pull out and shove it right back in. Liam couldn't get as much leverage anymore but the deeper Daddy drove into me, the deeper it drove Liam into my ass.

Neither Liam nor I could cum until Daddy did, though we were both becoming desperate. Daddy knew it too.

"Daddy please let me cum," I said.

"Ah ah ah, Princess, you know Daddy has to cum first," he said and grabbed my face sticking his thumb in my mouth. I sucked on it, knowing what he wanted from me, "You want Daddy to fill you with his cum, don't you baby girl?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Beg me," he growled, "Beg me for my cum."

"Please, Daddy, I need your cum inside me, please fill me up, I want you so bad," I whimpered and it was not at all an exaggeration; the only thing I could think at this point was how badly I needed to be filled with his cum. It was the only thing that was going to give me release. 

Daddy came, his cock pumping inside me. I could see the way it pulsed, filling me so greatly with his seed.

"Can I cum, Daddy? Please?" I whimpered.

"After your brother fills you up," Daddy said, not pulling out even as he emptied the last of his cum into my pussy.

Liam grabbed my hips, rocking me up and down on his cock until he too spilled inside of me.

"Now Daddy?" I asked, i couldn't hold out much longer, the pleasure of being so full of cum was eating me alive. Even still, I craved more, I would never have enough cum inside me.

"Cum for me, Princess," Daddy said, and I felt my legs go numb when the orgasm took hold. Finally, Daddy pulled out—his cum leaking out of me. I felt empty without the fullness of his cock.

I panted, barely able to catch my breath before Daddy ordered me to my hands and knees.

"Liam," Daddy ordered, "Keep it in her ass until you need to go potty and tell me when you're done."

I would probably know before Liam since he doesn't seem to notice anymore. 

Daddy left us like that while he went back to work. It took about 20 minutes, and with nothing else to distract his focus, Liam recognized that he was peeing inside of me.

He filled my ass with his hot piss, and when it stopped he said, "Daddy I'm done."

"Okay, get on your hands and knees next to here—Princess, keep that ass in the air," Daddy ordered, walking behind Liam and emptying his own bladder into Liam's ass so now we both had piss enemas.

Daddy put our diapers back on and we kept our butts in the air for ten minutes until Daddy told us to sit down, with that motion came the flood of poop into our diapers. The arousal hit me immediately, both from using my diapers and seeing Liam use his.

"Looks like two little babies made a big, stinky, mess in their diapers. That's all you're good for, taking Daddy's cum, and using your diapers," Daddy told us, "Now run along, maybe Mommy will take pity on you and give you a change before dinner. But I wouldn't count on it."

We left the room and Liam immediately shoved me up against the wall, kissing me and grinding against me until with both came into our messy diapers.

That was the sixth time I had cum since I'd taken off that blindfold this morning, twice from earlier, twice now, and two other times when I'd wet myself.

"You want to watch a movie?" I asked Liam. We wandered to the media room, grabbing some snacks and I snuggled up next to him in one of the large reclining chairs, covering us both with a blanket. The catalog had every film you could imagine, including adult films.

We decided on something lighter, a Disney film, and when I wet myself during the movie, I allowed the arousal to pass, I figured I needed some recuperating time. And with Liam unable to see when I used my diaper, he didn't jump me. It was a welcome reprieve.

We both fell asleep, Liam's arms around me, my face nuzzled in his chest. I needed a nap after the night I had had—especially since I'd probably have another one tonight. I hadn't been redressed after Daddy had fucked me, so I was only wearing my diaper, using the blanket to cover my shoulders which had grown chilly from the air conditioning.

Mommy found us before dinner.

"Oh how cute," she cooed. Liam and I groggily woke up, stretching. Mommy sat in the adjacent armchair, very visible nipple leakage on her chest, "My boobies are telling me that two little babies are hungry."

We got out of our chair and walked over to hers, seating ourselves on her lap.

"Oh my, look at those messy diapers," she said, "Don't worry, we'll get you a change when you finish Mommy's milk."

I almost fell asleep again while I nursed, I just felt so safe and comfortable in her arms.

"Aww, my little Princess is so sleepy," Mommy teased.

As promised, Mommy changed our diapers after we'd finished and took us both upstairs for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner Mommy took us into the bedroom.

"Now Liam honey," she said gently, "I heard Daddy only used you for peepee today and didn't fuck you with his cock, is that true?"

Liam nodded.

"Well, it's not quite the same," Mommy said, pulling out a large strap-on, "But maybe you'll let me do it, is that okay?"

Liam nodded.

"That's my good boy," she said, "You've always been a Momma's boy anyway. What do you say, Macy? Can we let Liam be in the middle this time?"

"Yes, Mommy," I said. Just like we had with Daddy, Mommy pulled down our diapers to our ankles and lubed up the dildo to go in Liam's ass.

As she thrust into him, he thrust into me, filling my pussy with his cock.

I realized after about thirty seconds, by which time I was beginning to become needy for release, that there would _be_ no release. Mommy wasn't going to cum from plowing Liam with a strap-on. And if she couldn't cum, neither could we.

But she kept pressing into him.

"You take cock so well," Mommy cooed, "No wonder Daddy likes fucking you so much, you adorable little sissy boy. Have you shown Macy what a sissy you are?" She teased, running a manicured fingernail across Liam's jawline, "You've gotten to have sex with your sister three times today, and I don't want you to forget what you are. What do you say tomorrow I have you caged and in your pretty princess dress? Daddy will like having two little princesses to fuck."

Liam was whimpering his cock twitching and spasming, so desperately wanting to cum but physically unable to without Mommy cumming first.

"I think Macy needs a little chastity too, we can't have you two forgetting who you belong to," Mommy said.

I sucked in a sharp breath. It was always such a turn on when people claimed me, reminded me who was in charge. I wanted to cum so badly.

"What's a matter babies? You want to make cummies?"

"Mommy please," Liam whined desperately.

"You know the rules, baby," she said sweetly, "You can't cum before I do."

She pulled out of his ass and walked over to the bed and laid down.

"Come here you two, don't pull out," Mommy ordered, and we pathetically hobbled over to the bed.

"Now, Macy's going to eat me out and if she does a good enough job, I _might_ let you cum, but if you pull out of her, no one gets to cum, understood," she said spreading her legs. It took some creative configuring, but I managed to get myself turned so I could eat her out without Liam pulling out of me.

I traced her folds with my tongue. She was already wet so that was a good start. She tasted good. Wow, I really liked the way she tasted, and just like her milk I suddenly could not get enough, my tongue delving deep inside of her to taste every drop while my finger played with her clit.

Mommy moaned, "That's a good girl, you like Mommy's pussy, don't you?"

My tongue wasn't deep enough I couldn't get all the sweet nectar inside of her and I inserted my fingers, partially teasing her g-spot and partially scooping out as much of her wetness as I could manage, sucking it off my fingers as quickly as I could before putting them back in.

She bucked towards me and the part of me that wasn't consumed with consuming her, wanted to please her, wanted to make her moan with ecstasy and praise me for doing a good job. So I abandoned my thirst for her juices, still keeping my fingers deep inside her and turned my attention to her clit. I flicked it with my tongue in little teasing strokes, bubbling with pride when I elicited a gasp of pleasure, her body bucking towards me, then I closed my mouth on it, sucking fervently, while I plunged my fingers in and out of her.

Finally, when I felt the spasms of her pussy around my fingers I knew I had succeeded in bringing her to orgasm.

"What a good girl," she praised me. While I sucked my fingers clean.

"Can I cum, Mommy?" I asked her.

"Of course, Princess," she said and I allowed myself the much-needed climax moaning with pleasure. But with the way my pussy milked Liam's cock, he came too only seconds later. Without permission.

"Did you just cum without Mommy's permission?" Mommy demanded, knowing he did.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," he said.

"No, I'm sorry, Liam, because this means you're going to have to be punished," she said, "Come here right now."

Liam pulled out of me and bent himself over her knee. She picked up a plastic hairbrush off the nightstand and gave him ten hard swats with the back of it until his ass was red and bruising. When she let him up I could see tears in the corners of his eyes. This must've been something he had agreed to—the list had said what we would allow as far as corporal punishment went—but I wondered, knowing how abusive his dad had been, if this was bringing back some bad memories. I know _I_ knew exactly what that hairbrush felt like; my mom tended to beat us with whatever was nearby.

"Hey," she said gently, wiping away his tears, "You know I don't _like_ punishing you, but you need to learn to obey Mommy and Daddy and that means you don't cum until I tell you to, okay?"

He nodded.

"Come here," she said and pulled him into her arms for a hug. He relaxed _instantly._ She gave us a bath, diapered us in some fresh diapers and invited us both up on the bed so she could read us a bedtime story. I couldn't remember a time my mom had _ever_ read me a bedtime story.

"—As long as I'm living, your baby I'll be," she finished the story, "Okay, jammies on, teeth brushed, let's go to bed."

We got ready for bed and this time she put us to sleep in the same crib: mine.

"Goodnight babies," she said, "Macy, we'll pick up on your incontinence training tomorrow."

"Yes, Mommy," I said as she turned out the light and shut the door.

"How's your ass feel?" I asked him.

"Stings like a bitch," he said.

"It doesn't remind you of being with your dad does it?" I asked him.

"My mom died, shortly after our parents got divorced. So I was suddenly living with my dad full-time. He once put me in the hospital with a broken rib and a busted lip because he slammed me into the kitchen counter. So no, a couple swats with a hairbrush is nothing," he said, "I appreciate you trying to look out for me though."

"Of course," I said, "And I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thanks," he sighed.

"Can I ask what happened?"

His bottom lip trembled, and his voice sounded broken when he said, "Suicide."

I nuzzled my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around him, "Liam, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been there for you."

"Sometimes I think things might've been different if she were still alive," he said, "I was so _angry_ with her, you know? Like if she loved me as much as she claimed she did...how could she leave me like that? I mean we were dirt poor and in debt and life sucked, but we had each other. But after she died, all I had was my asshole dad and $60 to my name because that's all that was left after I sold the house and settled the debts and paid for the funeral—which my dad stole pretty much immediately."

I rubbed his arms.

"But everything happens for a reason...or at least that's what people kept telling me," he said, "Probably wouldn't have ended up here—not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He gave me a sad smile, but wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly.

"'Night Mace," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Liam."

I put on the headphones resting on the edge of the bed, allowing myself to absorb the droning hypnosis, as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, crazy chapter dump all at once. This story was originally planned to be my secret, self-indulgent, project, but you know what, someone else might enjoy it too. I have the rest of the story like 75% planned out/written so hopefully I will be able to get it knocked out soon. Hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	9. Chapter 9

Mommy walked in the next morning to wake us up and to my pleasant surprise, my diaper was wet, meaning I’d gone in my sleep. The loss of control was invigorating. It had only taken me a day to entirely lose my bladder continence, here’s hoping I’d soon be helplessly messing myself.

“Good morning, babies,” Mommy said cheerily.

“Morning, Mommy,” we yawned.

She plucked us each from the crib and placed us on the changing table. It never occurred to me how strong she is, but she lifted Liam—who had at least 6 inches and probably 50 pounds on her—with ease.

She untaped my diaper.

“Macy did you wet in your sleep?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes, Mommy,” I told her.

“Good job kiddo,” she said, “We have never had someone take to this as quickly as you have—Liam is a very close second. We’re very impressed with you both. Next step is to work on your anal incontinence,” she said.

She stuck a large butt plug in my ass. It was shorter but much more bulbous than Liam’s cock had been and despite the amount of lube she had used, it had hurt a little when she put it in. The sensation was odd, impossible to ignore, but not unpleasant. I felt very full with it inside me.

“Interestingly enough,” Mommy said, “Sometimes the longer you hold it the more incontinent you can become because eventually your body will just give up and let go. So lets see just how long we can keep you plugged—within reason obviously. We don’t want to cause you any medical distress—But I want you to eat a lot today; you should always be full, okay? And make sure you drink plenty of fluids.”

I nodded.

“Good girl, and I’ll make sure Peter knows to keep you on a very high-fiber diet for your meals.”

Then she opened up one of the drawers and pulled out something made of black leather. I instantly recognized it as a chastity belt.

“I meant what I said about keeping you in chastity for a day.” She strapped the belt around me and locked it, taping my diapers overtop, “This’ll keep you from messing with the plug and touching your princess parts.” The thick, flat piece of leather was uncomfortable, and despite all the powder she had put on, I knew this was going to become even more uncomfortable when I wet my diapers. I was actually a little grateful for the plug since pooping while wearing the belt would probably have been unpleasant.

“Got one for you too,” she smiled at Liam, showing him the chastity cage that would go on his cock. She locked it on and diapered him up, before putting us both in puffy dresses. He looked cute in it, but I could tell he was embarrassed, but he was also hard which was probably uncomfortable given the way he was caged, “Aww, look how excited you are. You like the way Mommy controls when you can make cummies and you like being dressed like a little sissy,” she teased.

He loved it, I could tell. He craved that demeaning humiliation as much as I did.

“I bet you’re both hungry,” Mommy said as she removed her shirt. We sucked hungrily at her tits and once we were finished, she took us downstairs for breakfast.

“Aww,” Daddy cooed, “Now we have two little princesses. We’re thinking about taking you two to the office with us later today. And if you can be good and not make cummies, we’ll even take off the belt and cage. Think you can do that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” we answered. The prospect of being taken out in public, looking like this was mortifying. But again, I wanted to be humiliated. I wanted other people to see me like this, to see me as this big, pathetic baby.

When we were finished with breakfast—a very hearty, high-fiber, breakfast that left me stuffed—they released us to go play and I found myself wetting my diaper. Of course, the arousal hit me immediately, but I wasn’t allowed to touch myself—not that I even could. Liam saw the yellow stain on my diaper as plainly as I did, and his cock was once-again straining against the cage.

“Just ignore it,” I insisted, both of us knowing that was much easier said than done.

“Let’s go hang out in the tower,” I said, already feeling my arousal dissipating simply by ignoring it, but the wet leather strap rubbed me uncomfortably.

As I walked I was very conscious of the way the butt plug shifted with the movement of my legs. It was a lot easier to forget when I was standing, but when I sat down there was the constant reminder that Mommy and Daddy control when I can poop. I liked it.

“So, can we talk about the sissy thing?” I asked. Liam had been quiet all morning and I knew that was why. For whatever reason, he was embarrassed.

“Only if you want me to get hard again,” he muttered, not looking at me, his face getting red.

“Yeah, I could tell you were into it.”

“Can we not talk about it?”

“Sorry,” I relented, “But, if it’s any consolation, I like it.”

He squinted at me, “You do?”

“Liam, why do you think I’m here?” I asked him.

“Because you were two weeks away from being homeless?”

“I’ll admit that was a big factor, but the truth is, I would have signed up for this regardless,” I told him, “And when they told us what we’d actually be doing, it was just icing on the cake. Because the thing is, I _like_ being used and demeaned and humiliated; it’s a _huge_ turn-on for me. I want to be submissive and give up control. So…knowing that you’re into it too, kind of feels like a secret between us; something we have in common. Plus, it looks really cute on you.”

He looked at me for a long while, before he let out a deep sigh, “You know, the only reason I ever looked forward to going to my dad’s was because I got to hang out with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You were the only one of my friends that knew about the abuse…it was always just such a relief to actually talk with someone who understood.”

“I never told anyone else either,” I told him, “The girls at school would always ask why we couldn’t have sleepovers at my place—I told them my mom was a hoarder—but I knew if I ever had anyone over my mom would act like the sweetest person on the planet and they’d all leave saying how much they love my mom and meanwhile I would keep telling people that the scar where she branded me was a birthmark.”

“The one on your hip?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’ve got one too,” he pulled down the collar of his shirt revealing a similar-looking scar, “Wire coat hanger and a lighter.”

“Bottle opener and the stovetop.”

Specifically, it was a novelty bottle opener shaped like a fish, so the brand was vaguely fish shaped. It was really noticeable when it had first happened but over time the scar had spread out and healed more in some places than others which had obscured the definition of the fish shape.

A silence fell between us, it felt wrong, stifling. Both of us just a little to clouded with past trauma and that was the last thing I wanted to think about right now. I opened my mouth to suggest we go do something, but Liam spoke first,

“I was into it too, before I came here. I was into all of it,” he admitted in a quiet voice. I could tell there was some relief in simply admitting it because his shoulders relaxed a little, but he still didn’t meet my eyes when he said it.

I didn’t understand why it was so hard for him to admit that to _me_ of all people, but I could tell it had been hard for him to say, and i appreciated that he trusted me enough to share that with me.

I scooted over to sit beside him, threading my fingers through his. And he looked up at me in surprise.

“Your secret’s safe with me.”


End file.
